Dinobot II
Dinobot is a Transmetal 2 Predacon from the Beast Wars portion of the Generation 1 continuity family.(thumbnail) Braiiiiiiins... honor... braaaaaaaaaaaains...Megatron always did have a thing for that traitor, Dinobot. But when his former lieutenant betrayed him, joined the Maximals, and ultimately gave his life to stop one of Megatron's most ambitious plans, this wasn't the end, no. A shambling, slavering Frankenstein's monster, this new Dinobot is Megatron's attempt to recreate the original without all that cumbersome honor. Powerful, vicious, and most importantly, loyal, Dinobot is a living weapon to be aimed and released in the Maximals' direction. Megatron would have the last word on the raptor's legacy.Or so he thought. Even though Dinobot's spark is technically half of Rampage's, some still wonder if there's anything left of the original Dinobot in there. If so, and that's a big "if," it'd have to take something cataclysmic to bring it to the surface.I am the plan.Dinobot, "Feral Scream Part 2"Contents show Fiction IDW Beast Wars comicsPrior to Dinobot II's creation, another clone was produced by Megatron. However, this clone failed at grafting the spark created for it. Beast Wars Sourcebook 1Beast Wars cartoonVoice actor: Scott McNeil (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), more»(thumbnail) Skeletor's new rideDinobot was created one stormy night in one of Megatron's grand experiments, using a blank protoform, cloned cells from the original Dinobot, a part of Rampage's spark, and the energy from the Transmetal driver. His first action was to attack Depth Charge, who had been drawn there by the scent of Rampage's spark. On transforming to robot mode, Dinobot discovered he had a powerful laser in one eye when he managed to shoot his own finger off. A short time later, the battle was interrupted when Cheetor blew himself up in Megatron's device while stealing the Transmetal driver. The Predacons retired to their base, where Dinobot demonstrated that he had the ability to squeeze Rampage's spark fragment to keep the psychopath in line. Megatron used Dinobot to lure Depth Charge into a trap in an attempt to regain the Transmetal driver, only for the group of Predacons to be attacked by a strange, feral creature. Feral Scream Part 1(thumbnail) Over the river and through the woods, to Megatron's house we go!A short time later, Dinobot II was sent with Waspinator to capture Cheetor, who had become a Transmetal 2. During the debriefing, Waspinator made plain his distaste for Transmetal 2s, which earned him a growl from Dinobot. The hunt lead the pair to a cave, where Waspinator brought up the need for a plan and was promptly sliced to pieces by Dinobot. Dinobot searched the cave, only to find that the Maximal had already made his escape. Angered, Dinobot declared that the target had fled...for now. Later, Dinobot found Cheetor again and nearly killed him from the shadows with a blast from his eye, only for Optimus Primal to take the blow for his comrade, incurring heavy damage. Dinobot and Cheetor had a short but vicious fight, at the end of which reinforcements arrived in the forms of Rattrap and Silverbolt. Before retreating, Dinobot II declared that this wasn't over. Feral Scream Part 2(thumbnail) No, Dino! Down, boy!While spying on the Maximals, Dinobot spotted Blackarachnia leaving their base and began stalking her. The two pursued each other at length through a forest, using every trick they knew, until Dinobot was able to pin her under some logs. After Blackarachnia blasted him, Dinobot demonstrated his ability to heal any injury with his Transmetal 2 power. Silverbolt arrived to aid Blackarachnia, but proved no match for Dinobot, who began to use his laser to burn Silverbolt's forehead. Blackarachnia tried to persuade Dinobot to join her in an alliance, giving Silverbolt time to recover so they could both blast Dinobot off a handy cliff. Proving GroundsDinobot assisted in the construction of Megatron's disruptor cannon, gaining multiple shocks from the thing before they kidnapped Una and had her complete the shielding. After Una was rescued by Rattrap, Dinobot pursued them with Waspinator and Inferno. Unfortunately, the incompetence of the other two resulted in them falling on him at a crucial moment, and the trio returned to the cave empty-handed. Megatron proceeded to fire up the cannon, only to discover that Una had stolen the stabilizer crystal, and the cannon blew up in their faces. Go with the Flow Dinobot was present while the Predacons successfully invaded the Ark, taking all the Maximals prisoner. Megatron ordered Dinobot to hunt down and destroy Depth Charge, an order that Dinobot accepted with sadistic glee. Although the battle was unseen, Dinobot apparently failed. Master Blaster(thumbnail) A few more Dinobots and we'll have the Dancing Itos.During the trial of Quickstrike, Dinobot II served on the jury along with Rampage. After Waspinator's "defense", Megatron asked the jury for their verdict. Rampage and Dinobot quickly declared the Fuzor guilty by holding him up and pointing their guns at him. The execution was interrupted by the arrival of Tigerhawk, who destroyed the remains of the Darksyde, forcing the Predacons to abandon base. Dinobot and Rampage were quickly blasted into the distance by a single missile from the Vok messenger, preventing either from actually participating in the fight. Other Victories(thumbnail) Whoa-oohhh, livin' inside myself...Dinobot accompanied Megatron as the Predacon leader discovered the great secret which Tarantulas had been keeping: the submerged but operational Decepticon battle flagship, the Nemesis. After Rampage was destroyed by Depth Charge Nemesis Part 1, something happened to Dinobot. As his spark became complete, the consciousness of the original Dinobot took hold of him. Transformers Hall of Fame The memories of the deceased warrior flooded into his frame, and more importantly, Dinobot's code of honor came along with them. Unable to shake off these memories and what they signified, Dinobot betrayed Megatron, challenging his leader's desire to destroy the protohuman village. More importantly, he sent information about an Autobot shuttle to the Maximals aboard the Ark.(thumbnail) Oh, that's right, I hate that guy.Dinobot's final rebellion was openly refusing to fire on the Maximal base. When a flabbergasted Megatron asked him what possible reason he could have for rebelling against his creator, Dinobot took a moment before turning to look at the injured form of Optimus Primal and announcing "And I...have my honor." Enraged, Megatron attacked him, throwing him into Primal just as Rhinox piloted the Autobot shuttle straight into Megatron. As Optimus made to escape, he tried to get Dinobot to follow, but the Transmetal merely wished Primal well as the cockpit exploded around him. Thus he died as a hero, like his predecessor. Optimus would later quote a passage from the Covenant of Primus: "In the spark of an enemy, there will be salvation, and in the darkest hour, there will be a light." Nemesis Part 2It was not entirely spelt out during "Nemesis" why Dinobot II was regaining Dinobot's memories. The 2010 Transformers Hall of Fame profile for Dinobot would state that it was Dinobot's spirit. There was also an unproduced episode of Beast Wars, "Dark Glass", where Rattrap would have discovered and downloaded a back-up of Dinobot's memories into Dinobot II; while the script never made it past a first draft, "Bad Spark" had Dinobot backing himself up onto the Axalon. (This, however, would not have given Dinobot II memories from Code Of Hero) Tales from the Beast WarsThis fiction takes place after "Master Blaster".A temporal distortion drew the attention of both the Maximals and Predacons to a remote canyon, where Dinobot and his fellow Predacons met their foes. When Rattrap noticed that Megatron had abandoned the fight to achieve an unknown goal, Dinobot also wondered what was going on behind the scenes, as buried feelings of honor and integrity flickered and immediately died.The Maximals were losing, having been fought into a corner, when suddenly the battle was interrupted. The Dark Essence, the source of the temporal distortion, had possessed the newcomer Windrazor with the life force of Unicron. Dinobot and the others were immobilized by Windrazor/Unicron's psionic force blasts, and the merged creature advanced on the Maximals. Herald, Covenant, Schism, ParadoxThese events would soon be retroactively erased from Dinobot's timeline with the efforts of the legendary Covenant. TerminusAin't No Rat(thumbnail) You can't exterminate this on television!Dinobot attacked Rattrap, tearing him out of the crawler vehicle he was testing. Rattrap's attempts to reason with the remnants of his old friend gave Dinobot a momentary pause, but ultimately Rattrap's appeal failed. Before Dinobot could finish off the Maximal, Bonecrusher rammed him, sending both the clone and the crawler tumbling off the cliff. Ain't No Rat Toys Beast Wars(thumbnail) Bonesaw is ready!Dinobot (Deluxe Transmetal 2, 1999)Japanese ID number: D-48Accessories: Tail-whipTransmetal 2 Dinobot transforms into a skeletal/mechanical velociraptor with asymmetrical, cyborg-like detailing. His spark crystal is located under a lid on his dino head/robot chest. The tail is made of soft plastic that moves from side to side when a lever at the base is turned. It can also be detached and used as a hand weapon.Along with Prowl, Dinobot was part of Hasbro's early experiments in refreshing a line with same-character Redeco variants. The first few waves of product with Dinobot featured him in a bone-tan and purple coloration. Several waves in, however, he was re-shipped in bright white with blue, his packaging making no mention of this new color scheme.This mold was also used to make the Beast Machines Dinobot Rapticon.More information on Dinobot at TFU.infoNotes Dinobot's cross-sell imagery and packaging art depict him with bronze detailing instead of blue.Dinobot's on-package bio says that he's a "regeneration" of the original Dinobot. However, since the bio also mentions that his spark is Rampage's and takes care to label him a clone, it's more likely this was merely a bad choice of words, rather than a suggestion of a micro-continuity in which Dinobot II is actually an upgraded Dinobot.In the animatic for "Nemesis Part 2" that was included on the Third Season Kid Rhino DVD set, some extended scenes are included. For example, Dinobot II has two flashbacks to "Code of Hero" instead of the one. In between Megatron's "I am your creator!" and Dinobot II's "And I have my honor," a flashback was added of Optimus Primal telling the dying Dinobot that he'd "saved the lives of those who lived here, and those who are still to come".Foreign namesJapanese: Dinobot (ダイノボット Dainobotto)Mandarin: È Bàu Lúng (Taiwan, 惡暴龍, "Evil Violent Dinosaur")Italian: Two-Dinobo Category:Transformers Category:Mechanical monsters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Redeemed monsters Category:Deceased Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters